karnevalfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Koiso Fuchida
Koiso Fuchida (覆田 小磯, Fūchida Kōiso) is a blood type O fighter in Circus's First Ship, and self-proclaimed adoptive mother of Ruka Hiiragi. Her act is the Chinese pole. Appearance Being something that runs in her father's side of the family, she is a tall woman. She has rose skin, slim mantis green eyes, and long straight purple hair, normally worn in a ponytail, although she can be seen wearing it in a messy bun. There are three diamond cartilage piercings in the front of her left ear. Her normal outfit consists of blue denim jeans with four pockets, a white asymmetric biker jacket with zipped cuffs covering a black sleeveless shirt, and maroon lace-up ankle boots with a stacked heel. She carries Sacrificial Blade on her back, normally sheathed in a golden case. She as also been seen wearing a white tuxedo shirt, contrasted with a black silk necktie wrapped around the collar, a black slit cuff blazer that has a black underlay reaching to her shins, a tight dark gray mini-skirt, and gray knee-high boots. Personality She used to be a very shy, timid person who kept to herself because she was admittedly scared of developing a relationship. Now very outspoken and assertive, she tries her best to make up for the anything she may lack in interpersonal relationships through her field battle abilities. When her confidence is challenged, she becomes very ornery and will barely ever back down from a fight. Her loved ones are at the center of her weakness, and she finds satisfaction in their happiness versus her own. An individual who has an extremely hard time paying attention to one thing, she gets embarrassed asking for someone to repeat themselves, and as such tends to take a while admitting to her mistakes. In battle, she can be mature and think things through when strategizing, although she's mentioned numerous times she prefers to fight than spend time yelling out orders to subordinates. History According to her, she had many boyfriends when she was younger, as it was her only way of figuring out what love felt like for her. Once she turned nineteen, she was declared pregnant. Under the stress of the university she was attending, and preparing to be a mother, she unconsciously built up a drinking habit that killed the unborn child eight weeks in—after which she never attempted to conceive again. It seems she's brought up this to Akari, Hirato, and Yogi before, as when Ruka questioned her reason for keeping him if she wanted a child, they all looked away. Abilities Sacrificial Blade (''犠牲ブレード, lit. ''Blade of Sacrifice). She has been training with blades since age fourteen, leading to her master swordsmanship. Her official blade has been named Sacrificial Blade due to her belief that when she kills Varuga, it is her means of satiating bloodlust, hence a "sacrifice" to that side of her. Anger A personality trait developed by her environment that comes with anyone she may protect or love, she can solely rely on her rage to fight hard and long based on who or what provoked her. Yogi says it's as if she's lost all restraint. Quotes * "If you and I went up against each other in a video game, you'd get your ass handed to you." — To Gareki Trivia * She likes the flag of Norway * Her first name means "beginning to love", a joke hinting at her tsundere-ish personality * Her official measurements are 81-60-86cm. (32D-24-34in.) * Tsukitachi notes her canines are particularly sharp Category:Human Category:Female Category:Circus